


marigold walls

by jefferoni (CrowleysGlasses)



Series: Hamilton Crack [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Kinda, M/M, Plot Twists, SO, another tumblr ask, but instead it came through as ‘hamilton’, crack!!!, except this time they meant to say jamilton, hamilton x hamilton, my tumblr legacy is crack fics, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGlasses/pseuds/jefferoni
Summary: They giggle, “I’m can tell you are, you seem like the boss of this place.” They beam and flip their hair back. “I never usually talk to beautiful people, but you might be an exception.”“Are you flirting with me?” Alexander asks, lifting an eyebrow. His lips twitch into a smile as the person catches their bottom lip in between their teeth. They chuckle.“You finally noticed.” They drawl, leaning against the wall.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Himself
Series: Hamilton Crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761166
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	marigold walls

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me an ask where they meant to say Jamilton, instead they said Hamilton. This was the result.
> 
> https://marquis--de-lafayeet.tumblr.com/post/619188194249981952/hamilton-fluff-13-slowly-slides-a-beer-while
> 
> There’s the OG ask!

Alexander leans against the wall of the room, one shoulder pressed against the plaster. The walls are a dark marigold colour, reflecting off the paint and onto his cheeks - shadowing him in a way that appears as though he’s had a fight with a spray tan machine and lost. He stares deep into the musky depths of the waters in front of him, he swims in the dark pupils and prays the other doesn’t see him stare.

It seems they catch his eye and quirk a shaped eyebrow. They lick their chapped and dried lips, joining eye contact. Their lips part and the sultry tone passes them. “Hello?” They question softly.

Hamilton catches his bottom lip between his teeth and straightens himself so he’s no longer relying on the wall to hold him up. “Hey, come here often?”

“I do,” they respond with a small laugh, as if they’re playing along. “I’m sure I’ve seen you around here before.” They smile brightly, all tooth. Bark and bite.

“You probably have, I’m a pretty big deal.” Alexander purrs his reply, reaching forward to touch their arm. They’re cold, weirdly so.

They giggle, “I’m can tell you are, you seem like the boss of this place.” They beam and flip their hair back. “I never usually talk to beautiful people, but you might be an exception.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Alexander asks, lifting an eyebrow. His lips twitch into a smile as the person catches their bottom lip in between their teeth. They chuckle.

“You finally noticed.” They drawl, leaning against the wall.

Alexander doesn’t notice when he started relying on the wall again, but he’s glad because he feels as thought he could faint. “Aren’t you the charmer?”

“Glad you agree, I’m-” They start before getting cut off and staring off to the side as a voice calls.

“Alexander!” Eliza. She rushes into the room, their bedroom, and places her hands on her hips. “What are you doing?” She asks with a sigh, as if she’s not even surprised anymore.

Alexander looks away from the mirror he’s been flirting with and huffs. “You never let me have any fuuuuuuun!” He whines.

“Why the fuck did I marry you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
